


Natures Contraires

by Sandentwins



Series: Les Fantastiques Aventures Polyromanesques de la Team Condor [5]
Category: Taiyou no Ko Esteban | Les Mystérieuses Cités d'or | The Mysterious Cities of Gold
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory, Skinny Dipping
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins
Summary: Zia se demande si les décisions qu'elle a prises sont les bonnes. Tao va faire de son mieux pour la rassurer, contre le monde entier s'il le faut.





	Natures Contraires

Que la nuit était belle, perdue dans son doux silence. Que l'air était frais, loin de toute vie humaine, loin de tous les bruits du monde qui auraient pu ramener Zia à la réalité des choses. Que la roche était dure sous ses pieds nus, lui donnant une sensation à laquelle s'accrocher pour ne pas perdre son esprit dans le vide où il se sentait flotter depuis un long temps déjà. 

Que tout semblait si distant, si superflu. Si loin derrière elle.

Le murmure de l'eau non loin avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant dans sa douceur, qui ajoutait à ce spectacle sombre qu'elle contemplait en silence. Elle avait retiré ses chaussures, avançant sur les rochers trempés à pas de loup, laissant la vapeur de la source chaude lui parvenir au visage. Elle respirait les parfums de la terre, de l'eau, de la nature inerte autour d'elle qui semblait répondre à ses appels silencieux. Elle laissait son esprit vagabonder, se faire happer par les premières sensations qui passaient à portée, qui l'invitaient à s'y perdre dans une méditation inopinée où se réfugiaient ses pensées insomniaques. 

Elle se sentait revenir à la source de tout.

Ainsi à l'écart de tout jugement, elle donnait libre cours à son esprit. Peu à peu, elle sentit la roche frissonner sous ses pas, elle sentit l'eau lui répondre en un bruissement. Elle prit une profonde respiration, laissa les énergies de la terre envahir son corps, et la guider dans ses gestes. Elle se laissa faire par cette impression désormais familière, et la nature autour se laissa faire à son tour. Peu à peu, l'eau de la source répondit à sa voix muette, et se dressa d'elle-même. Zia ferma les yeux, se concentra, se servant d'une aisance acquise au bout de longues années de pratique. 

La colonne d'eau s'éleva peu à peu, lentement prenant forme, se dressant devant elle comme un serpent. Un magnifique serpent qui s'affinait de plus en plus, se solidifiant presque, s'imprégnant tant et si bien de l'esprit de Zia qu'au bout d'un long moment, il finit par prendre son apparence. Et elle n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour sentir la présence de sa jumelle liquide, qui lui rendit son sourire satisfait. Lentement, elle tendit la main, et la Zia sculptée dans l'eau de la source la lui toucha du bout des doigts. Elle en ressentit un léger frisson, et sa création trembla quelque peu, mais elle essaya de se retenir. Elle parvenait presque à exécuter des formes parfaites par la simple pensée, mais elle n'avait pas encore assez d'emprise sur ses dons pour leur donner un visage ou des doigts séparés. Elle ouvrit les yeux, regardant le visage sans yeux de sa jumelle, et se sentit croître un élan de compassion pour cette créature pourtant sans pensées ni émotions. Lentement, elle lui toucha le visage comme pour la rassurer, et bien qu'elle n'y rencontra que de l'eau chaude, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. 

Un bruit de graviers retentit derrière elle. Surprise, elle laissa tomber sa concentration, et la jumelle retomba à l'état de liquide sur les roches, l'éclaboussant au passage. Elle se retourna vivement, et vit qu'en effet, elle n'était pas seule. Elle se sentit honteuse d'avoir été ainsi découverte, comme presque à chaque fois qu'elle entraînait son don, mais elle reconnut alors la silhouette qui se relevait lentement, et sa honte se dissipa, quoi que pas entièrement.

« ...on se demandait juste où tu étais passée. », dit Tao, comme pour se justifier. 

Bien sûr. Même ses propres compagnons s'inquiétaient de sa disparition nocturne, quand bien même ils commençaient à en avoir l'habitude. Ce n'était pas la première nuit que Zia passait sans dormir, et ce ne serait pas la dernière. 

« Ne t'en fais pas. », répondit-elle. « Je voulais juste...enfin...tu sais bien. »

« – Penser la terre? »

Elle répondit d'un haussement d'épaules, en guise d'approbation. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont elle pouvait aisément parler, tout simplement car en l'absence de tout précédent, elle supposait qu'on ne devait pas en parler. 

Elle descendit du rocher où elle s'était perchée, et la sensation désagréable du tissu mouillé lui colla aux jambes. Sa robe était toujours trempée des restes de son double aquatique, et la légère brise de la nuit lui glaçait les genoux. Elle fit une moue dépitée, soupirant en son for intérieur de ce qui restait de ses efforts, et Tao eut un regard de compassion. 

« Il faudrait te changer. Tu vas attraper froid. »

« – C'est bien gentil de le proposer, mais je n'ai pas d'autres habits sur moi. Et le temps qu'on revienne au Condor, elle sera déjà sèche et moi déjà enrhumée. »

Elle leva les bras comme pour rendre compte de la fatalité à laquelle sa situation l'avait menée. Ah, quel cruel jeu du destin, n'était-il pas? Que pouvait-on faire contre la volonté des dieux, qui tenaient tant à lui geler les jambes par tous les moyens? Maudits soient-ils, et maudit soit ce bassin d'eau!

Quoique, c'était un ravissant bassin. Entouré de rochers, surplombé de végétation plus loin, il offrait de nuit un paysage splendide et sauvage, que la main de l'homme n'avait pas encore conquis. Une autre des innombrables belles vues de cette petite île grecque où ils avaient atterri il y a quelques jours, afin d'y trouver la trace d'anciens artefacts muens.

« ...tu sais quoi? », dit-elle au bout d'un moment. « En fait, ce n'est pas si grave. Ça me donne même une idée. »

Tao, qui était occupé à caresser Pichu durant son moment de silence, releva la tête. Il vit la robe de Zia étalée sur une roche sèche, et le temps qu'il comprenne, un bruit d'eau lui informa que Zia elle-même venait d'entrer dans le bassin. 

« Puisqu'il faut se mouiller, autant aller jusqu'au bout. », s'expliqua-t-elle, visiblement satisfaite de son plan. 

« – Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi ça t'aide. »

« – C'est une logique trop avancée pour toi. »

Elle sourit, accoudée au bord de l'eau.

« Pourquoi ne me rejoindrais-tu pas? Elle est délicieuse, tu sais. »

« – Oh, j'aimerais bien, mais je n'ai pas vraiment emporté d'habits secs. »

« – Rrrk, peux aider! »

Pichu voleta hors du bras de son maître, papillonnant autour de lui. Quoi de plus joyeux pour lui que de se rendre utile?

« Tu veux aider? », demanda Tao, réprimant un sourire amusé. « Très bien. Va donc voir si Esteban est encore debout. Dis-lui de nous amener quelques serviettes, car Madame est d'humeur à prendre un bain de minuit. »

Il se prit quelques gouttelettes d'eau courroucées au visage pour ce commentaire. Pichu pépia joyeusement, et se mit en route, voletant en direction du Condor posé aux alentours d'une ville voisine. 

Tao le regarda partir, sans trop rien faire. Pendant ce temps, Zia le fixait toujours, jouant passivement ses doigts dans l'eau.

« Sois un peu spontané, pour une fois. », remarqua-t-elle.

Son sourire s'élargit alors, comme mu par quelque chose de plus taquin. 

« Et puis...Esteban n'est pas là, pour le moment. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie de passer un moment en tête-à-tête avec ton épouse? »

Tao avait beau être la voix de la raison, Zia savait le prendre par les sentiments. Il essaya de tourner le dos à son offre, de ne plus voir ce petit sourire, mais finit par céder à la tentation, ne serait-ce que car on leur avait dit grand bien des vertus des sources chaudes locales. Il finit enfin par soupirer, et se dévêtir à son tour pour la rejoindre; car personne ne saurait résister longtemps à une telle offre, pas même le plus sage des naacals.

La température de l'eau le surprit, mais lui fit du bien comparé au frais de la nuit. Il laissa aller un petit bruit de satisfaction, s'enfonçant jusqu'au menton. Zia le regarda faire avec un sourire, appréciant également ce moment de paix et de chaleur. Parfois il n'y avait pas besoin de grand-chose pour égayer une nuit sans sommeil. 

Faisant confiance à la diligence de leur messager emplumé, elle décida de profiter pleinement de l'instant. Elle disparut sous l'eau le temps d'un instant, laissa les multiples sensations de la terre lui parvenir durant un moment de silence sensoriel, avant de remonter quelque peu plus détendue. Elle passa les doigts dans ses cheveux, les écartant de son visage, laissant la brise lui rafraîchir la peau. Elle ne s'était pas encore habituée à avoir les cheveux aussi courts; elle les avait ainsi tranchés sur un coup de tête, une pensée sans suite, qui lui valut beaucoup d'étonnement mais tant de compliments de la part de ses fiancés. Et puis, un peu de changement n'avait jamais fait mal à personne. 

Toutefois, si ce moment de paix était certes le bienvenu, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder certaines pensées en tête. Les événements de la journée qui s'était déroulée quelques heures auparavant lui revinrent en mémoire, profitant de sa quiétude pour l'embêter. Elle essaya de ne pas y penser, de ne rien en faire, et d'apprécier la chaleur de l'eau et la douceur du sable. Mais rien n'y fit, car son esprit était bien trop préoccupé. Et même Tao finit par le remarquer. 

« Tu m'as l'air distraite, Shishi. Quelque chose ne va pas? »

Elle se réveilla comme d'un songe, détournant le regard. 

« Ce n'est rien. »

Mais elle n'en était pas si sûre elle-même. Se risquerait-elle à lui en parler? Dans le doute, elle se contenta d'une vague remarque.

« Juste quelques...moments en tête, c'est tout. »

Elle laissa l'eau lui couler sur les bras, se frottant passivement la peau pour se donner quelque chose à faire. Elle n'en dit rien de plus, mais Tao n'était pas stupide, et savait bien ce à quoi elle pensait. 

« Tu penses à ce matin, pas vrai? »

Une fois encore, il avait touché juste. Elle soupira d'un air las, levant son regard quelque part au-delà de la végétation. Seul le silence de la nuit lui répondit, d'un ton tout aussi pensif. 

Elle se tourna vers Tao, qui la regardait avec inquiétude. Il avait tant changé au cours des années qu'elle semblait parfois ne plus le reconnaître; mais elle savait qu'il était toujours le même jeune homme plein de sagesse, en qui elle pouvait se confier sans craintes. 

« Est-ce que...tu penses qu'on ne devrait pas? », demanda-t-elle, cherchant ses mots. « Est-ce que c'est vraiment mal, de se marier à trois? »

Tao ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il regarda l'eau du bassin en silence, tout aussi perdu qu'elle de cette question soudaine. Lui ne l'avait jamais remis en question...mais s'ils commençaient à le faire, qu'adviendrait-il d'eux?

« Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'en faire pour si peu... », poursuit-elle. « Mais ce n'est pas facile d'oublier de telles paroles. Toutes ces...ces calomnies, sur nous trois... »

« – Ces commères ne savent pas de quoi elles parlent. », rétorqua Tao. « Tu sais bien que nous n'avons rien fait de mal, ni de contre-nature. »

Il lui prit délicatement la main; celle qui portait une alliance dorée à son doigt. Celle qu'ils portaient tous, qui à chaque coup d’œil leur rappelait tous ces longs mois passés à hésiter, à proposer, à construire petit à petit avant d'enfin se décider à sauter le pas.

« Toi, moi et Esteban avons choisi de nous mettre ensemble. On a fait ce qui nous semblait juste. Et personne n'a à remettre ça en question. »

« – Mais tu as bien vu comment l'on nous jugeait? Et tu sais bien que ça continuera. »

Elle baissa les yeux, comme si elle ne voulait pas voir la vérité en face. 

« Je ne veux pas avoir à m'inquiéter des murmures et des dires de parfaits inconnus...mais je n'arrive pas à les ignorer. Peu importe où nous allons, le regard des autres nous suit sans relâche. »

« – Alors on essayera de le semer. »

Il caressa son menton des doigts, et lui releva doucement la tête, pour qu'elle le regarde en face. Qu'elle avait de beaux yeux...

« Personne ne te jugera, Zia. Pas tant que nous serons là. Et nous te défendrons de tous ceux qui médisent de notre amour. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front, délicatement, et malgré son inquiétude elle ne put réprimer un léger sourire. Elle se laissa serrer contre lui, son corps semblant servir de rempart contre les malheurs de ce monde, un coin où se blottir pour ne pas avoir à repenser aux horribles choses qu'on lui avait dites. 

« Il est vrai que...tout le monde ne sera certes pas très d'accord avec notre union un peu spéciale. », admit-il. « Mais ce n'est pas grave. Car il y aura toujours des gens qui le seront. Et c'est ça, l'essentiel. S'il faut, on va les trouver. Et puis...qui sait? Peut-être qu'on n'est pas les seuls. »

Il continuait de la rassurer, tant par ses paroles que par ses gestes. Ses mains lui caressèrent le dos pour la réchauffer, la sentir là, tout près de lui, qui fondait peu à peu dans son étreinte. Elle se lova contre lui, s'abandonnant au contact physique pour oublier ses pensées, et il sembla comprendre. 

Lentement, ses mains bougèrent à nouveau, se concentrant cette fois-ci sur ses épaules. Elle s'autorisa à se détendre, à le laisser faire, alors qu'il lui massait le haut du dos avec une aisance acquise au bout de longues heures d'entraînement. 

« Tu vois, je t'avais dit que tu avais besoin de te détendre. », sourit-il. « Tu es toute tendue. »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, dans un coin de son cou qui la fit frissonner. Elle laissa aller un petit bruit de satisfaction, alors qu'il se plaisait à la chatouiller et à la faire se tortiller comme un ver dans ses bras. Elle l'éclaboussa de la main pour essayer de le dégager, et il y répondit par un air offusqué avant de l'asperger à son tour. 

L'instant d'après, ils se battaient dans l'eau comme des enfants. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'y voyaient d'inconvénient, il semblait. Et pendant un long moment, ce ne furent que jeux d'eau, de mains, de gamins. Quoique Zia avait nettement l'avantage, elle qui pouvait soulever des seaux entiers d'eau par sa simple volonté pour en arroser son compagnon sans défense. Celui-ci riait plus qu'il n'essayait de rétorquer, mais parvenait tout de même à lui retenir les mains, la stoppant dans ses assauts comme il le pouvait. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas stopper ses pensées, et se prit encore de l'eau au visage sous les rires de son épouse. Mais à ses mimiques de gamine, il ne répondit que par un sourire plus mesquin encore, et l'embrassa alors pour mettre fin à ses tentatives. Zia fut prise par surprise; mais dans le feu du moment, elle n'essaya pas de se dégager. Au contraire, elle attira Tao plus près encore, lui rendant son geste comme si elle voulait le dépasser. Ce n'était plus qu'une petite bataille, c'était toute une compétition, désormais!

Leurs gestes étaient remplis de fougue, de cet instinct de bataille qui les animait, qui attisait leur passion montante. Très vite, Tao se retrouva cloué au sol, reposant sur le sable chaud de la rive, Zia au-dessus de lui qui le regardait avec des yeux affamés. Il lui rendit son doux regard, caressant son visage en pure contemplation, avant de se remettre à savourer le parfum de ses lèvres. Il ne vacillait pas, n'hésitait pas une seule seconde, car il savait qu'elle avait besoin de valeurs sûres. Elle était en plein moment de doute, et il se devait de la rassurer, de lui confirmer que tout irait bien, que rien ni personne ne saurait les séparer. Si elle ne voulait pas dériver, il lui donnerait de quoi s'accrocher. 

Il la laissa faire, la laissa guider le pas. Elle avait besoin de se détendre, de laisser aller ce stress dont elle souffrait sans rien dire. Et il lui donnerait tout ce qu'elle voulait, tout ce qui lui faudrait pour aller mieux, sans broncher ni se plaindre. 

Il serait là pour elle. Comme ils se l'étaient promis tous les trois, ce jour-là. 

Comme pour les laisser seuls, le jour ne vint pas se lever, la nuit semblant s'allonger pour leur laisser plus de temps à passer ensemble. La vapeur de la source leur tenait chaud, presque autant que leurs bras entrelacés. Les rires, les sons s'étaient tus peu à peu, pour ne laisser que des murmures, des soupirs, des souffles apaisés dans leur sillage. Rien n'osa venir les déranger, les rappeler à la réalité du monde où ils se trouvaient. 

Rien n'osa les empêcher de s'aimer.

Lorsque le jour se leva enfin, Zia s'était presque assoupie, lovée dans les bras de son compagnon. Mais il ne leur servirait à rien de rester ici indéfiniment; surtout qu'Esteban devait s'inquiéter de leur disparition. Heureusement, sa robe avait eu tout le temps de sécher cette nuit-là. 

Ce fut en se tenant la main qu'ils repartirent vers le Condor, non sans bailler quelque peu. Qu'il n'était guère bon d'être insomniaque en de telles heures; mais ainsi étaient les choses, malheureusement. 

« Shishi? »

Zia se tourna vers son amant, un léger sourire toujours aux lèvres. Celui-ci le lui rendit, plus radieux encore.

« Ne laisse jamais personne te juger. Sois fière d’être contre-nature. »

Elle eut un petit rire, sans savoir pourquoi.

« Sages paroles que voilà, Maître Tao. Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir. »

Elle lui embrassa la joue, et hâta le pas. Si hier elle en doutait encore, aujourd'hui elle ne voulait plus que ses deux hommes à son côté, afin de s'amuser avec eux autant qu'elle voulait. Et même les remontrances d'un Esteban inquiet n'enlevèrent rien à sa bonne humeur, qui très vite se montra contagieuse pour tout l'équipage. 

Ça, et un vilain coup de froid qui ne la quitta pas de la semaine. Mais tout compte fait, cela valait totalement le coup.


End file.
